Suena Estupido
by Kr0l
Summary: Que estupido suena que cuando más deseos de vivir esté a punto de morir


_- ya no puedo más_- se escuchaba la voz de un joven hombre que estaba sentado frente a una chimenea en un sofá de cuero negro. A su alrededor se encontraban papeles y libros tirados por todos lados; lo que alguna vez fue una magnífica biblioteca ahora solo parecía estar en ruinas.

Su cuerpo estaba sumamente delgado, a su lado se encontraban algunos frascos de pastillas sin nada dentro y otros tirados con casi todo su contenido fuera de ellos.

Entonces escuchó como la puerta se abría, Eriol levantó su mirada azul del fuego y camino hasta la puerta de la biblioteca cerró detrás de él y se encontró con Tomoyo que lo miraba feliz.

- _Tengo que hablar contigo_- le dijo seria pero en realidad le quería dar una gran sorpresa a su esposo los ojos de ella tenían un brillo especial que los hacía ver aun más hermosos su sonrisa no podía abandonar sus labios pero trataba de contenerse aunque era en vano.

- _Yo también tengo que decirte algo_- le dijo Eriol mirando como su esposa lo tomaba de las manos y se sentaba a su lado en un sofá de la sala.

Tomoyo respiró hondo y miró a Eriol esperando que este tuviera una idea de lo que ella quería comunicarle pero esto solo hizo que la chica viera lo guapo que era su marido su cabello negro caía por su frente y sus ojos azules y tan profundos como el mar le daban un toque misterioso que ella amaba... y no solo lo amaba por su físico si no también por que él era su hombre perfecto, tierno, caballeroso, cariñoso, tímido pero apasionado era todo un sueño.

Mientras el a su vez miraba a Tomoyo sus cabellos negros cubrían sus hombros y parte de su espalda, sus ojos como amatistas reflejaban todo de ella eran como espejos, como la amaba, la amaba por ser ella, todo de ella era perfecto, sus labios rosas que siempre llevaban una sonrisa para él... Su inocencia, su pasión por ayudar... Aun no comprendía como ella tan hermosa podía haberse fijado en él, que solo era...

- _amor te tengo una noticia_ - dijo Tomoyo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- _¿qué será?._

- _vamos a tener un bebé_- dijo con una sonrisa.

Pero esto para Eriol fue como miles de agujas en su corazón...¿por qué justo ahora, ¿por qué ahora? Se preguntaba viendo al vacío.

- _Eriol, amor ¿qué pasa?-_ preguntó Tomoyo al ver el semblante aun más pálido de Eriol_- ¿es que no te alegra?._

Entonces reaccionó no podía darse el lujo de hacerle eso así a ella así que la abrazó.

_- Te amo_- dijo en un susurro que bastó para que Tomoyo sonriera una vez más y alejara esa nube de terror que la había invadido.

-_y yo a ti_- dijo correspondiendo el abrazo - _por fin seremos una familia_- dijo feliz.

Pero Eriol no creía lo mismo, Dios como lo quería pero él sabía que no serían una familia, nunca lo serían. Entonces, cerró los ojos con amargura, con dolor, con pesar y soltó una lágrima que se deslizaba lentamente por su mejilla al contrario como lo hacía esa porquería que llevaba por dentro...

- _amor ¿y de que era lo que querías hablar conmigo?-_ dijo Tomoyo.

- _ya hablaremos después de eso_- dijo Eriol en un susurro- _ahora solo quiero tenerte en mis brazos._

Así estuvieron por unos minutos, Tomoyo estaba feliz, muy feliz a pesar que Eriol y ella no se habían casado y conociendo a Eriol nunca se casarían pero eso ya no importaba ella estaba feliz, por fin iban a tener al bebé que tanto deseaban pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no todo estaba bien que algo estaba mal, muy mal por que sentía un sentimiento dentro de ella que le aplastaba el corazón y la llenaba de melancolía no sabía como explicar lo que sentía dentro a pesar de estar feliz por su bebé algo dentro de su alma y de su corazón estaba destrozado...

- _llamó tu madre_- dijo Eriol aun abrazado a ella y en un susurro.

- ¿_qué te dijo?._

- _lo mismo de siempre...¿qué como tú podías vivir conmigo? ¿qué si aun no abrías los ojos y me veías bien?... Ya sabes lo de siempre_- dijo pero en su voz se escuchaba amargura, una amargura que nunca se escuchaba cuando él hablaba de eso es más siempre lo juzgaba.

Tomoyo se separó de él:

- ¿_qué pasa?-_ preguntó mirándolo a los ojos- _¿qué te pasa? ¿qué te tiene así?-_ preguntó de nuevo tratando de saber que era aquello que lo atormentaba y hacía que sintiera así.

_- no es el momento para hablar de eso, además aun... Olvídalo_- dijo moviendo su cabeza negativamente_- no quiero hablar de eso._

_- tienes que hacerlo amor, se que algo te pasa por que te conozco como me conoces a mi y se que algo te pasa, por que a mi me duele y me duele mucho que no me tengas confianza para decirme lo que te preocupa._

Eriol la miró con melancolía en los ojos, él aun no estaba preparado para darle tremenda noticia. Bajó su mirada y vio una de las fotos de la mesa de noche que estaba en medio de la sala de su departamento.

_- aun no estoy listo para decírtelo_- dijo en un susurro- _por favor dame tiempo_

_- Eriol, me estás asustando-_ dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

No podía verla a los ojos no quería...¿cómo le diría a la persona más importante en su vida que tenía cáncer? ¿Cómo le diría que se estaba muriendo a la primera persona que por primera vez en su vida se preocupaba por él? ¿Cómo le diría que nunca iba a ver a su hijo crecer? ¡solo por que una maldita enfermedad tenía que arruinarle la vida! y más ahora que tenía todo lo que deseaba todo lo que necesitaba...

La miró una vez más a los ojos y vio toda la preocupación y el amor que nunca nadie le había podido dar solo pedía un poco y ella se lo daba a montones, no podía hacerle eso... No quería hacerle eso... Él la amaba y ahora se estaba muriendo.

Se levantó del sofá donde estaba dejando allí a Tomoyo pero ella no se movía, no se movería de allí hasta saber qué le pasaba a Eriol.

_- ¿sabes, es una locura_ - dijo Eriol viendo por la puerta de cristal que daba al balcón del departamento- _siempre he visto atardeceres así, siempre me parecieron hermosos pero, ahora cada vez que los veo una melancolía invade mi ser es como si, el sol cada vez que se oculta vuelve a morir, como si él supiera que va a morir cada atardecer y aun así no busca una manera de escapar...-_ decía él, pero sus ojos se veían perdidos en la nada y su voz parecía ser un susurro que provenía no solo de sus labios si no de su corazón y en ella llevaba todo el dolor que Tomoyo estaba segura que él sentía.

_- como si todo su dolor se trasmitiera en esos bellos colores que se dibujan en el cielo-_ seguía diciendo Eriol aun mirando el horizonte.

Tomoyo lo miraba no sabía cual era el significado de las palabras pero sabía que de una forma u otra tenían una extraña conexión con lo que le pasaba.

- _como si se despidiera de alguna forma del cielo que dejará de alumbrar, y por más que tarde el atardecer jamás verá al nuevo sol... Solo por que no puede hacerlo, aunque quiera._

- _pero sabe que el nuevo sol alumbrará el cielo, nunca estará solo... Por que tendrá un nuevo sol cuando amanezca_- dijo Tomoyo mirando la sombra de Eriol que poco a poco se iba apagando con el atardecer su mente sabía lo que pasaba pero su corazón se negaba a sentirlo.

Eriol sonrió con nostalgia.

- _entonces el atardecer comprenderá que el cielo nunca estará solo y solo entonces... podrá irse, en paz_... - dijo mirándola por primera vez desde que comenzaron esa conversación, se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos sentándose a su lado.

_- Eriol, ¿a que viene todo esto?-_ preguntó con la voz quebrada.

Él volvió a sonreír levemente.

_- ¿es que aun no lo comprendes_?- preguntó él mirando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas entonces ella negó con la cabeza, no quería que pasara lo que estaba sintiendo.

- _el cielo eres tu amor, el nuevo sol, el que nacerá con el amanecer: es nuestro hijo...-_ entonces Tomoyo lo abraza con fuerza del cuello-... _Y el atardecer... _

- _por favor, no lo digas, por favor_- imploró en un susurro sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

- _Tomoyo estoy muriéndome_- dijo en un susurro abrazándose a ella con más fuerza.

_- di que es mentira, por favor, di que es una broma_ - suplicó entre sollozos-_que es una pesadilla que no es verdad, por favor_

- _perdóname_- susurró Eriol- _perdóname amor, perdóname pero no puedo hacerlo_- dijo él también con voz temblorosa- _no puedo decirte que es una mentira_- la abrazó con más fuerza- _¡no sabes cuanto daría por que fuera una mentira!- exclamó con dolor en su voz._

Tomoyo lloraba en su hombro ¿por qué? ¿por qué tenía que pasarle esto justo ahora, él era una persona buena, era un ángel siempre con una sonrisa reconfortante y una palabra de aliento para todas y cada una de las personas que cruzaban por su camino ¿por qué a él tenía que pasarle esto justo ahora? Que su vida, ¡su vida juntos empezaba a prosperar, empezaba a brillar ¿por qué tenía que apagarse de una manera tan triste y tan oscura.?

¿por qué tenía que ser como él había dicho, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan cruel, ¿por qué no podía hacer nada para detenerlo? Se sentía tan impotente... Pero era como él lo había dicho los atardeceres son algo tan hermoso, tan hermosos como podría llegar a ser la vida misma pero nunca nadie se había puesto a pensar lo tristes que eran, nada ni nadie podía hacer nada para detenerlos solo por un instante, ¡que estúpido sonaba eso!. Que por más hermosas que sean las cosas siempre tendrían un final que sería triste para unos cuantos.

Miró a la ventana, la luna había salido ya ¿qué haría cuando el atardecer de la vida de Eriol llegara a su fin?. Solo tendría un cielo gris, ya no tendría sus sonrisas que podrían alumbrar todo como el sol mismo y tener la misma calidez para derretir un témpano de hielo tan grande cómo el que hundió al Titanic. ¿qué sentiría? ¿cómo podría vivir cuando lo viera debilitarse? ¿cuándo dejara de sentirse él? ¿qué haría cuando lo viera morir?. No lo quería saber, pero era inevitable, como el atardecer que solo esperaba el momento en que la luna saliera para terminar con todo, para acabar con sus esperanzas y con la luz de su vida.

_-¿Eriol_?- ella lo llamó suavemente

-¿_sí?-_ contestó él de igual forma

_- te amo-_ dijo ella viéndolo de frente- y no voy a dejarte solo, nunca

_-Yo también te amo-_ él suspiró- _yo también, hasta mi último aliento y más allá_

Tomoyo le dio un tierno y suave beso en los labios no quería que esas horribles palabras salieras más de sus labios no quería que volviera a mencionar algo sobre su muerte... La muerte ¿qué sonido tenía la muerte?... Una palabra tan misteriosa y enigmática como el azul de sus ojos, una palabra que significaba tanto pero a la vez nada, un sonido seco y frío que te aniquilaba una palabra que era tu última sentencia, y la sentencia de Eriol... Se llamaba: cáncer.

Fin


End file.
